1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the detection of malicious code on a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Malicious code often stores processes and data in stealthed, e.g., hidden, or locked files to prevent detection, such as by a malicious code detection application. Often the contents of these files are also encrypted or compressed.